


Alike yet Different

by karrenia_rune



Category: Andromeda
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Prompt Fic, community: 100situations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 06:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1769437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karrenia_rune/pseuds/karrenia_rune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She is more than the sum of her parts...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alike yet Different

Title: Alike Yet Different  
Fandom: Andromeda  
Author: karrenia  
Character: Rommie  
Rating: general audiences  
Recipient: for kneazles' multifandom 'three' request.  
Request Details: http://community.livejournal.com/fic_on ... 84599.html  
Disclaimer: Andromeda belongs to Tribune Entertainment and Fireworks Productions as do all of the characters who appear here ore are mentioned; they are not mine.

 

"Alike Yet Different" by Karrenia

After all this time she has come to think of herself as an individual, unique and separate from the whole. As an avatar of one of the old fallen Commonwealth's most powerful ships of the line Rommie is well aware that the sum is most often is the total of its separate parts. And yet, she cannot help thinking that somewhere in that neat and simple equation something is missing.

If she put her mind to it she could easily determine what that missing piece of the puzzle was and thereby arrive at a logical and sound conclusion.

However, one would have to factor in the randomness of the organic beings that she has come to think of both her crew and her family.

Her captain, Dylan Hunt's word, not hers. Dylan and the ship had been trapped for almost three hundred years on the edge of an event horizon of black hole before being rescued by his current crew; she had had more than enough time to become accustomed to it, that and other words.

Family: There's that word again.

Just prior to to the Andromeda Ascendant's encounter with another ship of the line caught in a Zeno vortex, a kind of temporal distortion, Rommie has come to a rather startling realization.

Up until now words like duty, logic, command had been uppermost in her thought processes. At first, it had been very difficult to reconcile the separate halves of her being but somehow without quite being aware of it happening; the AI, the android and the holographic projection of herself were still one: alike yet different.

Rommie smiled and realized that in the grand scheme of things she would not have had it any other way.


End file.
